Nothing Changes
by LaChoy
Summary: Mion had thought something would change. Set after episode 24 of Kai. KeiichiMion


**Disclaimer:**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni does not belong to me. So don't sue.

**Notes:**I need Keiichi/Mion! Need! Need! And is it weird of me that after watching this series, I wanted to read Keiichi/Mion romance? xD (stabs self)

* * *

It was almost odd how easily things went back to normal but they did. Even after going through so much pain and suffering, everything was happy and nice again. Odd yet fine. Who wanted pain and suffering in their life? 

Like an unspoken rule, they didn't speak of what almost occurred. Of how the entire town was almost destroyed and of how Rika had almost been murdered. They simply celebrated at the Watanagashi. They watched Rika perform her show and they all clapped.

Peaceful.

Maybe it was immature of her or maybe she didn't have the wisdom Rika or Hanyuu seemed to possess, but Mion had expected something more. Knowing Satoshi was alive. Seeing Shion smile so beautifully and honestly again. Rika living. The 'curse' being broken. Something had to change, right? And yet it seemed nothing did. Day after day. Things went on as they always had.

"Ah, Kei-chan, again you fail!"

"Just you wait! Just you wait until I can seek my revenge!"

The words didn't seem very convincing from a boy in a tutu.

Yes, everything was the same.

"Hey, guys, go on without Mion and me for a moment, 'kay?"

That was surprising and she looked to Keiichi a little confusedly yet everybody just nodded and went along. Was she the only one in the dark about something?

"Mion, I never thanked you properly."

"For what? You know, saying all this in a tutu doesn't do much for you!" She laughed nervously. If he thanked her for what she thought he would, she'd blush. She'd lose her cool.

"Shut up!" He yelled and then sighed. "You were going to protect us. You were going to let Takano shoot you so the rest of us could be saved. I'm thanking you. So thanks."

She blushed. She couldn't help it. He looked so sincere and his words always did hit a string with her. She looked away and laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm the Club Leader! And not to mention the oldest! I had to do something! I'd be a failure otherwise!"

He grabbed her hand so unexpectedly she jumped and looked to him, her resolve gone. He was blushing too. She wasn't very sure what to do or to say. Keiichi seemed to be mulling something over before he pinned her with a look of complete severity.

"Mion, you're brave. I think even if you were the youngest, you'd have still done it."

"You know me, tomboy and all…"

She noticed how soft she sounded. It _wasn't_ like her.

Keiichi was a boy of wonders, the girl decided as she felt him pull her into a hug. It was as if maybe he had done this before. As if he had hugged her like that before. She smiled gently.

It was nice. She didn't want it to stop.

"Mion," Keiichi said when he stopped his hug and looked at her again. She hadn't hugged back. She'd been completely immobile regretfully. "Shion told me and…"

Then, without any warning, he kissed her. Just like that. Without even finishing his sentence.

She had daydreamed about it before. Had always thought about it. His eyes were closed in a forceful way and she knew her eyes were wide in shock. She wanted to kiss back. She really, really did. But it was as if she was frozen. She _was_.

_Kiss back, Mion! Kiss back!_

She tried to will herself and as soon as she gathered enough force, Keiichi pulled away. His face was fire-engine red and his eyes darted to the side.

"Um…sorry about…"

"No! Don't be sorry!" She replied quickly and loudly and then quieted down. A blush was covering her face.

Keiichi smiled and touched her cheek, Mion looked at him with her eyes wide, and her breath caught in her throat.

"You're cute when you blush."

He thought she was cute? It made her feel like giggling. Still, she just stayed unmoving.

"And I like you too, Mion," he said and kissed her cheek. He gave her a small wave and ran on to his way home.

She watched him go and smiled. Her hand moved to her cheek and then she finally closed her eyes. She was sure she hadn't blinked the entire time.

As she walked back to her house, the cicadas crying out, she guessed things had changed. Just a little.


End file.
